


Reunion in Yorknew City

by Sunspot224



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Leorio has some smooth moves, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunspot224/pseuds/Sunspot224
Summary: After robbing the Auction in Yorknew City, the Spiders were found dead in the streets. Now that that has happened, what does Kurapika do? How does he face his friends again? And when faced with his avoidence of Leorio during their separation, how does Kurapika react?





	Reunion in Yorknew City

Kurapika had failed.  


He didn’t know how he was going to face his friends again…what would he say to them? He had missed his chance to kill off the spiders, and, at the same time, put his employer and his daughter at risk trying to hunt them down. By being the strongest of the bodyguards, he’d gotten himself stuck playing babysitter. It was probably safer that way—the spiders weren’t after the boss’ daughter—  


But safety had come at a price…Kurapika was nowhere near the spiders whenever they were robbing the auction that night. An opportunity as rare as they come—and he had to spend it by the side of a spoiled-brat who wanted his people’s eyes as decoration.  


And now that the spiders were dead, what was he supposed to do? It had been so long since another thought crossed his mind—one other than bitter anger and plans of revenge. He felt so…purposeless.  


As he crossed the grassy park in the middle of Yorknew City, he steeled himself for an awkward reunion with his friends. He didn’t know how much they knew…but he was sure that a single look would be able to tell him. He dreaded the moment.  


“Kurapika!” came a familiar voice a little ways on. Kurapika looked up to see Killua and Gon sitting across from each other on a picnic blanket, stuffing food into their faces. He could only assume that they were having a contest of some sort. Gon was on his feet now, however, and rushing over to him. “I’m so happy for you!” the little fighter beamed. He scrambled right up to him, just short of running him over.  


Happy? Why was he—  


“With the spiders gone, now you can focus on your real task!” he explained enthusiastically. “You need to get your people’s eyes back!”  


Kurapika was floored. Gon always saw the brighter side of things. With all the misery, all the anger, and all the confusion—Gon could pick out the thing that mattered most. Or, at least…what was supposed to matter most.  


With Kurapika’s shocked silence came Gon’s expectant stare. In his eyes, a spark of determination and tenacity grew into a flame. He would not relent until Kurapika answered him. But Kurapika was not in a fit state for it—he only felt the prick of tears in his eyes and an overwhelming sense of shame.  


He had only been thinking of revenge; Gon had only been thinking of the Kurta people.  


“Go—” Kurapika started, his voice small. He was cut short, however, by the thwack of a small pie being shoved into Gon’s face. The boy stiffened, and then started screaming, arms flailing to find whoever had thrown it. It was, of course, Killua.  


Gon tore the pie tin from his face and threw it to the ground. Chasing Killua around the park, he left the conversation hanging and Kurapika sighed in relief.  


“Gon,” he whispered to himself. He was lucky to have such a pure soul as a friend. And he was right—with the spiders gone, he can now focus on what was important…  


Maybe that was more than one thing.  


It was around the second time Gon got a pie smashed into him that Kurapika was smiling and laughing, allowing himself to enjoy a moment of peace. Oh! He was glad to be with his friends again! Gon, Killua, and—  


Where was Leorio? Perhaps he was still making his way over to the park—but they were supposed to meet an hour ago. Even Kurapika himself was a bit late…you would think an aspiring doctor would be on time!  


Suddenly, Kurapika’s phone started ringing in his pocket. The ringtone was a familiar one—one that made his blood run cold whenever he heard it—Leorio’s ringtone.  


He had spent so long ignoring the doctor’s calls…he didn’t want to tell the man how bent out of shape he was about the spiders, or how he was endangering himself at any turn—getting into situations that he wasn’t likely to get out of again.  


Call after call he had ignored; and, after a while, letter after letter. He didn’t know how the man knew where to send them, but somehow, they always found their way to him. Most, he didn’t open. Most, he tossed in the trash with only a moment’s pause. Because, if he allowed himself to read them—if he allowed himself to give in….  


He’d become weak. He’d lose his resolve. When he was around Leorio, revenge seemed less important. A sense of calm, like a song from Neon’s flute, would wash over him and he’d become…  


Not what you want for his purpose. Avengers were cold. They were tough and determined. Leorio only softened him.  


Taking out his phone, his finger rested over the habitual key. If he pressed it, it would dismiss the call and Leorio would be silenced again. But he didn’t have to do that this time. The spiders were gone—he was free.  


The spiders were—  


He pressed the ‘answer’ button and held the phone up to his ear, prepared to hear whatever anger Leorio had stored up for him over the months and months he had been gone. He even reflexively flinched as he asked, “Hello?”  


“Guess who?”  


The voice was soft, playful—even loving. Kurapika became suddenly relaxed and calm. Instead of his blood running cold, warmth spread quickly through him and his cheeks burned.  


“Leorio,” he whispered longingly. He didn’t know—he didn’t know how much he missed him until now. Hugging the phone closer to his ear, he stole away to a more secluded part of the park, taking a seat under an old oak tree. “Where are you?” he continued once he’d settled himself in the soft grass. It was quieter here, and he could hear Leorio much clearer as he said:  


“We have the same taste in trees.”  


The phone disconnected. Kurapika only took a second to realize the significance of the comment. He only had to peer around the tree to find Leorio on the other side, brushing off his usual suit and standing up.  


Startled, Kurapika scrambled to his feet. His only thought was that he wasn’t prepared to see Leorio so suddenly—that he didn’t have time to think over what he was going to say! He bumped into Leorio as he stood up; the taller had moved so close that Kurapika was nearly nose and nose with him.  


“Kurapika,” he smiled warmly.  


“L-Leorio!”  


Leorio gave him a knowing smirk before drawing him up into a warm hug. Kurapika melted into it, releasing whatever breath he had been holding into a comfortable sigh. When Leorio didn’t end the hug, Kurapika wedged his arms free and slid them around the other’s waist shyly.  


“You didn’t answer my calls,” Leorio suddenly said, serious.  


Kurapika’s cheeks burned. “I know.”  


“Or my letters.”  


“I know.”  


“You know, the last few were complete and utter jumbled nonsense—it was how I knew you weren’t even reading them.”  


There was a veiled anger in his words. Kurapika went suddenly stiff against him. “I’m…I’m sorry…”  


“Why didn’t you answer?”  


“I…I was…” Kurapika knew what he meant to say, but he was embarrassed to admit it. “Scared…I thought you’d be disappointed in what I was doing…”  


Leorio was quiet, but he squeezed him tighter. The silence went on for about a minute, until suddenly the taller man pulled back to look into Kurapika’s eyes. With a sturdy hand he drew Kurapika’s chin up so he’d have no other choice than to look back.  


“I just wanted to know that you were still safe,” he said tenderly. “That you still had a grip on reality—or, if not that—that you were still alive.”  


Feeling the sincerity and importance of his words, Kurapika broke. His face scrunched up and tears started to pour from his eyes; he could only hope to keep from sobbing by burying his face into Leorio’s chest, but the man wouldn’t let him. Leorio’s grip on him was too strong.  


So, under Leorio’s intense gaze, Kurapika cried harder, even going so far as to try and pull Leorio’s hands away so that he could hide his face; but to no avail.  


“Kurapika,” Leorio cajoled softly. Kurapika stilled, resolving to just close his eyes and shuddering with small sobs. When he became silent, Leorio started wiping away his tears and pulling him closer. “Kurapika,” he tried again.  


Kurapika tried his best to open his eyes and hold the other’s gaze. Leorio was staring at him with watering eyes; he released his chin and instead cupped the blonde’s cheek.  


“I’m glad I get to see you again,” he whispered, smiling. Then, without warning, he leaned in and captured Kurapika’s mouth in a kiss.  


Tangling a hand in blonde hair, Leorio pulled Kurapika closer and closer until the Kurta was pressed into him, hanging completely in his grip. The smaller man let out the tiniest gasp as the kiss became deeper.  


Kurapika, if he was not surprised at Leorio’s sincere statement was heavily surprised now to be pressed into such a passionate kiss. It was the last thing he expected—but he’d take it.  


Leorio swept Kurapika off his feet and laid him in the grass. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed over him and stretched a searching hand over Kurapika. It smoothed over the curve of Kurapika’s waist, and then down and over his hip, coming finally to rest at the back of the blonde’s thigh. Pulling it against him, he drew back to look down at the other.  


Kurapika had his eyes closed, his eyebrows knotted, and his mouth hanging slightly open. His cheeks were surely more than pink by now, and he felt completely and utterly abandoned without Leorio’s lips on his. He opened his eyes long enough to wrap his arms around the back of Leorio’s neck, pulling him down into another spell-binding kiss.  


“Leorio,” Kurapika whimpered, gasping as the other moved to kiss over his neck. “I’m glad to see you again too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My First fic! Let me know if you want a continuation of this fic *eyebrow wiggle*


End file.
